


Striped souls

by Denis_co



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Boys' Love, Confessions, M/M, Pro Volleyball Player Miya Atsumu, Pro Volleyball Player Sakusa Kiyoomi, Soulmates
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:34:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27749842
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Denis_co/pseuds/Denis_co
Summary: Un Au en donde todo lo que a tu alma gemela le sucede en su cuerpo, ya sea algún raspón, hematoma, cicatriz o un rayón o dibujo, sera reflejado en tu cuerpo.A Sakusa desde pequeño nunca se intereso en el tema de las almas gemelas y tampoco se tomaba el tiempo de responderle a quien, según el destino, era el indicado o indicada para él.Atsumu siempre intento interesarse por su alma gemela, pero viendo que esta jamás le respondía o reclamba algo, decidio amar a quien su corazón dictamino e ignorar su destino.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Kudos: 18





	Striped souls

Un Au en donde todo lo que a tu alma gemela le sucede en su cuerpo, se refleja en el tuyo. 

Sakusa Kiyoomi no lo entendía, nunca lo entendió bien, ¿por qué desde pequeño aparecían dibujos que él nunca realizaba? O ¿por qué de la nada tenia raspones en las rodillas, moretones en el estómago o la mejilla la tenia rojiza? ¿Por qué en su cuerpo con golpes que el nunca se hizo, ya que era muy precavido? 

-Es tu alma gemela- hablo Komori Motoya, su primo de 12 años, viendo que el pequeño Sakusa de 11 años que veía en su mano una pequeña cortadura.

-¿Mi qué? - preguntó Sakusa, el no creía en todo eso de las almas gemelas, le desagradaba que el destino le impusiera a alguien a quien amar.

-Tu alma gemela, todo lo que a tu alma gemela le suceda en su cuerpo, te sucederá a ti también- respondió con simpleza la pregunta hecha por su primo- pero, no todos tienen su alma gemela, aquellos que no la tienen, se nota en el cabello, ellos tienen un mechón blanco en alguna parte, pero eso no significa que no pueden estar con otra persona- seguía hablando Komori- también hay casos en que tu alma gemela es la equivocada, porque todo lo que le sucede, al otro no se le nota en el cuerpo, si no que solo siente un dolor y ya, esos son casos muy horribles, que tu alma gemela sea la equivocada-.

-Solo te pregunte que era lo de alma gemela, pero, ¿cómo sabes tanto? - un pequeño brillo se asomo por los ojos de Komori.

-Bueno, siempre me intereso esto de las almas gemelas, es muy hermoso, aunque a veces no tanto- la voz del pequeño Motoya se fue apagando a medida que hablaba- no es bonito saber que no tienes alma gemela- en aquellos momentos, su pequeña mano se dirigió a su cabello, tocándose aquel mechón blanco que tenia desde el momento en el cual nació- pero, eso no es lo importante, por lo menos ahora sabes que tu alma gemela es torpe- todo rastro de tristeza desapareció del pequeño, dándole una sonrisa a su primo.

\------------- 

Sakusa y Komori se encontraban saliendo del gimnasio metropolitano de Tokio, Itachiyama había perdido, los ojos de Komori se encontraban rojos e hinchados, había llorado, llorado por que su equipo no pudo seguir en las nacionales.

-Vaya, también perdió- hablo de la nada Sakusa, su primo lo miro y este le mostró, en el cual se hallaba escrito "perdimos el partido, ¿y tu equipo?".

-¿Por qué no le responde? - preguntó su primo, Komori, en todos los años que ha estado con su primo, siempre veía que su alma gemela le escribía o se lastimaba sin querer, pero, su primo nunca le contestó algo o evitaba lastimarse.

-Sabes que no me interesa- dijo con desinterés Sakusa, cubriendo su brazo con la chaqueta del equipo Itachiyama. 

-O tal vez solo quieres que sea alguien en especial, ¿o no? - su primo lo miro confuso- no me mires con esa cara, te vi mientras mirabas al colocados de Inarizaki- Sakusa se tenso al escuchar esas palabras, era verdad, no dejo de mirar al colocador Miya Atsumu- te gusta, ¿no? Y por eso, quieres que él sea tu alma gemela y no otra persona- sonrió su Komori de manera divertida.

-Solo cállate respondió- simplemente Sakusa, ignorando la mirada de su primo.

\--------

-Sabes 'samu, a veces pienso ...- Atsumu no pudo continuar ya que su gemelo le interrumpió.

-¿Acaso tu piensas 'tsumu? - preguntó Osamu, burlándose de su gemelo.

-O vamos, ya cállate, esto es importante- dijo Atsumu- a veces pienso que no tengo alma gemela, digo, siempre le escribo, pero nunca respondió, tampoco se lastima- habló Atsumu algo deprimido.

-Recuerda que si no tienes alma gemela, tendrías un mechón de cabello blanco, o negro si eres albino- le respondió su gemelo- pobre alma en pena que será tu alma gemela- nuevamente, Osamu se burló de su hermano.

-No entiendo como Suna te logra soportar- le respondió él de cabello amarillo- pero, luego recuerdo que hubo un día, en el cual se corto en un dedo, si no fuera por ese día, pensaría que no tengo alma gemela y no vi él mechón de cabello blanco en mi cabello- le siguió comentando a su hermano, mientras guardaba el lápiz que tenia en su mano, esperando la respuesta de su alma gemela.

-Bueno, dejemos el tema de almas gemelas a un lado, quiero preguntarte algo desde que termino el partido- Osamu tomo ahora el rumbo de la conversación- dime, ¿qué con eso que le dijiste al 10 del Karasuno? - preguntó algo curioso él de cabello con tono gris.

-Lo dije porque tiene un gran potencial, y porque seria un gran rematador, si no fuera por que esta con el idiota de Kageyama- le respondió a su hermano.

-A veces no te entiendo- dijo eso último, para luego volver con el equipo, o mas bien, ir junto con Suna Rintaro, su pareja y alma gemela.

-¿De qué hablaban?- pregunto Suna al momento en que su pareja y posteriormente el gemelo de su pareja llegaron a su lado.

-De la mala suerte en el amor de 'tsumu- le respondió Osamu- sabias que su alma gemela, en todo este tiempo, solo se hizo un pequeño corte en el dedo, de allí, nunca más se vio algo del alma gemela de 'tsumu- reía Osamu.

-Ja, pues, yo recuerdo que me encontró casi todo el tiempo con algunos golpes en el estómago, en las piernas y con las mejillas rojas- habwlo Suna- y al final del día, en mi brazo se veía escrito "lo siento por los golpes "- termino de decir Suna mirando a su pareja.

-Eso era culpa de Atsumu, me golpeaba todo el día- se defendió Osamu.

-No te hagas él inocente, tu también empezabas- le respondió su hermano.

\------- 

"Sabes ... No entiendo por que no me hablas, pero, si no quieres que te moleste, esta bien, ya no lo hare".

Lo leyó tantas veces que hasta se lo sabía de memoria, esas palabras estaban escritas en el abdomen de Sakusa, a pesar de no tener interés en eso, Sakusa no quería que le dejara de hablar, se había acostumbrado a las constantes preguntas o cosas que le escribía su alma gemela, sabia cosas como que tiene un hermano, que le gusta el voleibol, que odia a su hermano, que cree que sus padres aprecian más a su hermano que a él mismo, entre otras cosas más.

\-------

Ya 2 meses estado pasado, y su alma gemela había cumplido lo dicho, no le volvió a pero, de igual forma se lastimaba. Sakusa no sabia si lo hacia con querer o simplemente era alguien torpe, quería hablar con esa persona, nunca le intereso, pero quería volver a ver esas palabras en sus brazos, esas palabras que a veces le sacaba una sonrisa.

\-------

-AAAAHHH !!!! - un grito atormento a la familia Miya ya Suna Rintaro, un grito proveniente de la habitación de Miya Atsumu, la señora Miya se asusto y fue a ver que le pasaba a uno de sus hijos.

-Atsumu, cariño, ¿estas bien? ¿Te paso algo? - pregunto del otro lado de la puerta preocupada, unos pasos acelerados se escucharon, y de un momento a otro, la puerta que les separaba fue abierta y con un Atsumu con una gran sonrisa adornando su rostro, haciendo que sus ojos se vena con un brillo tan inusual y especial.

-¡ME HABLO! AL FIN ME HABLO- gritaba alegremente Atsumu, su madre no entendía de que hablaba, y en el pasillo que conecta todas las habitaciones, Osamu, Suna y él señor Miya miraban furiosos y confusos.

-Hijo, ¿de qué hablas? - pregunto su madre sin entender a su hijo, quien siempre era causante de varias preocupaciones.

-Ya se volvió loco- respondió Osamu viendo a su madre.

-MIREN, ME HABLO, LO DIGO ENSERIO- dijo Atsumu para posteriormente mostrar que en su brazo se vio escrito "Hola y perdón por nunca responder".

-Debe estar muy aburrido para conversar contigo- le dijo Osamu, quien de un momento a otro se encontró a su lado- si estaba aquí, le diría que no se te acerque, que sufrirá hablando con alguien como tú-.

-¿Quieres callarte por un maldito segundo? - le respondió Atsumu a su hermano, para luego volver a su habitación y encerrarse en ella.

\------- 

-Bueno Black Jackals, tenemos un nuevo miembro, démosle la bienvenida al jugador Sakusa Kiyoomi- hablo Meian Shugo a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Sakusa Kiyoomi, ¿él ex jugador de Itachiyama?- se le acerco Bokuto alegre al jugador que se integró recientemente- mi nombre es Bokuto Kotaro, un gusto- le dijo con una sonrisa mientras extendía la mano, mano que fue ignorada por Sakusa.

-Lo se, te conozco, y por favor, aleja tus gérmenes de mi- dijo simplemente, para luego alejarse del de cabellos bicolor.

-No seas así con Bo-kun- le hablo un teñido, cuando Sakusa se dispuso a verlo, no pudo creer que era su antiguo amor de la adolescencia, allí, frente a él, se encontraba Miya Atsumu.

-Miya Atsumu, ex colocador de Inarizaki- fue lo que salió de los labios de Sakusa 

-Él mismo- sonrió Atsumu, sus ojos se desviaron de quien tenia en frente para mirar sus brazos, los cuales estaban cubiertos por unas vendas- ¿por qué tienes estas vendas en tus brazos? ¿te sucedió algo?- preguntó algo curioso el teñido.

-Nada que te interese- respondió simplemente, luego de esa charla, Meian les informo que comenzaran a entrenar.

\-------

-Omi-kun, ¿cómo te sientes? - preguntó Atsumu acercándose al recién nombrado.

-No te interesa y aléjate, no te quiero cerca- habló mientras bebía agua.

-No seas así, somos un equipo, debemos ser unidos- le dijo Miya, mala idea, ya que Bokuto los escucho e intento abrazar a Atsumu.

-¡SI! ¡DEBEMOS ESTAR UNIDOS! - grito justamente en el oído de Miya, provocando que este se moleste.

-Bokuto, no me grites en el oído y aléjate- le dijo Atsumu al energético chico de cabellos bicolor- no se como tu pareja te logra soportar, eres una maldita molestia, ¿lo sabes? -.

-Akaashe dice que aun así me quiere y que esta acostumbrado a mis inesperados abrazos- respondió con una sonrisa, demostrando que el comentario de Atsumu no le afectó en lo absoluto- ¿Y tu Omi-kun? ¿Ya sabes quien es tu alma gemela o no? - la alegría que emitía la cara de Bokuto cambio a una de curiosidad, como cuando un niño esta a punto de abrir su regalo de cumpleaños o navidad.

-Aun no, y no me interesa buscarla- respondió Sakusa al de cabellos bicolor. Este solo coloco una cara de sorpresa al comentario que hizo el de cabellos rizados.

-Vamos, apuesto a que a esa persona le interesas y mucho- respondió Bokuto- pero ... ¿Acaso le escribes? - pregunto, viendo en sus brazos las vendas.

-Si le escribo- hablo Sakusa, y al mirar los grandes ojos de Bokuto, supo lo que dirá en esos momentos- y no, no le hablare ahora, así que por favor, déjenme- término de hablar para irse de aquel.

\--------

-Bokuto-san, por favor, deje de molestar a Sakusa-san- hablaba un pelinegro al de cabellos bicolor, quien en esos momentos se están tocando las vendas de Sakusa.

-Pero Akaashe, quiero saber que oculta- respondió Bokuto en un puchero- tal vez es un tatuaje genial-.

-No es ni un tatuaje ni nada que te interese- respondió con desagrado Kiyoomi.

-Déjalo Bo-kun, algún día sabrás- hablo Atsumu, los demás del equipo y Akaashi se encontraban hablando tan amenamente que no notaron cuando Miya escribió en su brazo "Hey, ¿qué haces? Yo estoy con mi equipo hablando".

\---------

-Te sigue gustando- dijo Komori a su primo, mientras que este solo escribía algo en su brazo, justo en el lugar donde se coloca las vendas.

-¿De qué hablas? - le respondió Kiyoomi, para luego dejar de ver su brazo.

-Te sigue gustando Miya Atsumu, se noto cuando hablaba muy feliz con Hinata, tu pusiste una cara de desagrado- reía Komori, mientras que Kiyoomi se sonrojaba levemente.

-Cierra la boca- dijo con algo de nerviosismo.

En aquella habitación comenzó a reinar una carcajada por parte de Komori.

\------- 

-La mejor manera de pedirle que salga contigo es gritarselo mientras sostienes una gran pancarta- propuso Inunaki.

-No, él es más simple, llévalo a un restaurante y dile lo que sientes- esta vez hablo él energético peli naranja, Hinata.

-Claro que no, tiene que ser algo muy genial, decora una habitación, coloca una de las mejores canciones, invita a muchas personas y declárate- hablo Bokuto.

-Claro que no, es mejor darle una carta de amor- dijo Barnes, todos en esos momentos miraron a Hinata, preguntándole indirectamente que dijo.

-Dijo que es mejor darle una carta de amor- tradujo Hinata.

-Mejor solo dile cómo te sientes, sabes que a Sakusa le gusta lo simple- hablo Tomas, y nuevamente Hinata fue el foco de atención.

-Que solo le digas lo que sientes y que a Sakusa le gusta lo simple- nuevamente hablo Hinata.

-¡Aaaggh! Se que Omi-kun es más simple, pero yo no, me gustaría que fuera una gran declaración- dijo Atsumu más complicado y preocupado que antes.

-Y yo que pensaba que buscarías a tu alma gemela y te casarías con ella- esta vez hablo él gemelo de Atsumu, Miya Osamu.

Barnes, Tomas, Hinata, Bokuto, Inunaki y Atsumu se encontraban en el pequeño local "Onigiri Miya", estos fueron invitados por Atsumu, para poder discutir como seria la declaración que le daría a Sakusa.

-Me odia y lo sabes 'samu- le respondió Atsumu a su hermano- no tiene caso, además, Omi-kun es tan hermoso, sus ojos me encantan, su cabello rizado, sus lunares de su ojo, su tan cuidado cuerpo, sus labios que me llaman de lejos a tocarlos ... todo de él me encanta- hablaba Atsumu, quien estaba bajo la atenta mirada de su gemelo.

-Quien te viera así de enamorado, y no de tu alma gemela- hablo por ultima vez Osamu, para luego preparar los onigiris pendientes.

-Y si Sakusa es tu alma gemela y no lo sabes- respondió casi desinteresado Bokuto mientras veía como en su brazo aparecía escrito "ya llego a casa, espero que te encuentres bien, te amo", luego de leer eso sonrió. Sus compañeros lo miraban anonados, a excepción de Barnes y Tomas, quienes no entendían que dijo, Hinata les tradujo lo que recientemente salió de los labios de Bokuto, y al igual que el resto del equipo, se quedaron mirando a Bokuto sorprendidos.

Aunque parezca imposible, había veces en las cuales Bokuto decía cosas que dejaban a uno con duda.

\--------

-Sakusa, podemos ...- él de cabellos teñidos fue interrumpido por una energética voz proveniente de la entrada del gimnasio.

-KIYOOMI, VAMOS QUE SE NOS HACE TARDE- grito a todo pulmón Komori, con una gran sonrisa plasmada en su rostro, Sakusa se disculpó con Atsumu, diciéndole que podría hablar otro día, y fue al llamado de su primo.

-Si ... Otro día ... A quien le mientes, no vas a hablar conmigo- hablo para si mismo un Atsumu decepcionado, creía conocer a Kiyoomi, y pensaba que no lo buscaría nuevamente para terminar de hablar de lo que Atsumu quería .

\----- 

-Y luego mi bro salió corriendo a buscar a quien le robo el celular a Kenma, y cuando lo encontró y lo trajo con nosotros, Kenma le golpeo demasiado, lo tomo de la camisa, y con una mirada de odio le dijo "No vuelvas a robar mi maldito celular, o me asegurare de torturarte hasta la muerte "- contaba Bokuto al equipo mientras reía. Todo Black Jackals se encontró en una pequeña reunión que se les ocurrió hacer, y allí estaban Bokuto y Hinata, haciendo de las suyas para animar siempre el ambiente del equipo.

-La otra vez, ¿de qué querías hablar? - una voz se escucho detrás de Atsumu, este sabia perfectamente quien era, cosa que hizo que un nerviosismo recorriera su espalda.

-Omi Omi, emm ... ¿de qué vez hablas? - hablo Atsumu, con un tono de voz para disimular de que supuestamente había olvidado lo de aquel día, cosa que claramente no funciono con Sakusa, en aquellos momentos.

-No te hagas, la vez en la cual Motoya vino a buscarme, algo me ibas a decir- hablo con una cara de desagrado Sakusa, Atsumu asintió lenta y nerviosamente, toda aquella valentía que debía tener se acaba de ir desde el momento en que Sakusa se le acerco a hablar- ¿vas a hablar o no? No tengo todo el día-.

-Eh aaah si, esto, como lo digo ... Mierda, 'Samu me dijo que soy un cobarde- aquello último lo dijo para si mismo mas que para su acompañante, Atsumu tenia un debate interno, entre decir o no aquello al chico que lo volvía loco desde que cruzo las puertas del gimnasio- es difícil, sabes-.

-Solo habla, ni que te me fueras a confesar- Atsumu, al escuchar aquello, se estremeció por completo, Sakusa noto aquello en su compañero y por su mente se repitió lo que acababa de salir de sus labios- Tsumu ... Tú? - intentaba formular una pregunta, pero una pequeña ilusión de que su amor de la preparatoria y él de ahora, esté enamorado de él, y aquello hacia que las palabras que quería decir no salieran del todo bien.

-Eeeh ... NO, cómo crees jeje ... Digo, no es que seas feo, no, la verdad eres lindo, no, hermoso diría yo, digo, emm ... No, no me gustas, o sea, si pero no, tú, tú entiendes, verdad Omi Omi- hablaba nerviosamente Atsumu, nada de lo que haba dicho fue planeado previamente, solo fueron palabras que dijo sin pensarlas dos veces.

-Entonces, ¿no te gusto? - un pequeño deje de decepción se noto en los ojos de Sakusa, si bien, él creía que se había hecho ilusiones antes de tiempo, que no debió aferrarse un poco a esa ilusión, a fin de cuentas , nadie se fijaría en una persona como él, ¿verdad?

-No Omi ... Si, me gustas y mucho ... Pero, no quería decir nada por ...- Atsumu fue callado por los labios de Sakusa. Mientras Miya intentaba explicar aquel enredo que creo, Kiyoomi bajo su cubrebocas y beso al chico que ocupaba el 80% de sus pensamientos. Un beso no tan largo, pero tampoco tan corto, que cuando fue cortado, en el rostro de Sakusa se notaba un pequeño sonrojo, pero en sus facciones se notaba desagrado, no por el hecho de que los labios de Atsumu no fueron lo que esperaba , mas que todo fue por su misofobia, el hecho de haber tocado otro ser sin ser desinfectado anteriormente le produjo algo de asco- Creo ... Que por ese atrevimiento que tuviste e ignorando tu misofobia, también te gusto- Atsumu dijo aquello mientras una gran sonrisa comenzaba a adornar su rostro.

-Si, ahora ve a lavarte la maldita boca, quien sabe cuantos gérmenes me traspasaste- contesto Kiyoomi, para later colocarse el cubrebocas e irse de aquel local hacia donde era su hogar.

\---------- 

-Quien se duerma primero, será sancionado con rayones en su cuerpo o rostro- habló Hinata entusiasmado, recordando una pequeña costumbre que su amigo Brasileño le conto mientras Shoyo vivía allí.

-Si, seria genial- comento Bokuto entusiasmado por la idea de su aquél designado discípulo.

-Yo no apoyo esa idea, me iré a dormir- hablo esta vez Sakusa, quien se estuvo a un lado de su pareja, Atsumu.

Atsumu y Sakusa ya llevaban 4 meses juntos, todo el mundo ya sabia de su relación, y aunque algunas fanáticas de Atsumu no aceptaban que alguien como Kiyoomi estaba con su gran Miya, a este último no le importaba, él era feliz al lado de su pareja. 

Los MSBY se encontraban alojados en Hyogo, debido a que pronto tendrían que jugar un partido amistoso con otro equipo, y para prepararse con anterioridad y evitar llegar el mismo día del partido, decidieron que lo mejor seria estar unos días antes allí.

-Esta bien amor, descansa y sueña conmigo- le hablo Atsumu a su pareja, quien en esos momentos estaba por irse a su habitación correspondiente.

-Si sueño contigo, serian malos sueños- comento a modo de burla Sakusa, Atsumu se quejo y Kiyoomi solo soltó una pequeña risa- sabes que te quiero- dijo aquello último y se fue, sin dejar responder a Atsumu.

La noche paso con calma, todos los chicos que prometieron jugarle la broma al primero que se durmiera, cayeron en los brazos de morfeo al mismo tiempo. Cuando los rayos de sol cruzaron la ventana, Sakusa se levanto inmediatamente y fue instintivamente al baño, al mirarse al espejo, no podía creer lo que tenia, en su cara Todo tipos de rayones, y algunos que recién se estaban creando "maldita mierda ... Que alma gemela más idiota me toco "se dijo para si mismo y fue a la habitación a buscar su cubrebocas y buscar una chamarra con capucha, se tapo hasta el punto de no se notara demasiado su cara y fue a la sala común , allí se encontró a tres chicos Bokuto, Hinata e Inunaki, estos tres se encontraban al rededor de alguien, mientras reían bajo.

-¿Qué hacen? - pregunto Sakusa al ver a los tres reírse.

-Miya no despierta, así que lo sancionamos- le comento Inunaki a la pareja del recién named, Sakusa rodo los ojos, no sabia por que su pareja se presto para hacer tales cosas.

-Da igual, ¿tienen algún marcador? - volvió a preguntar mientras se acercaba donde estaban los tres.

-Si, toma- hablo Inunaki mientras le alcanzaba un marcador- ¿También le rayaras? - dijo con una pequeña risa.

-No- le respondió para posteriormente levantar la manga de la chamarra y comenzar a escribir en su brazo.

-JAJAJAJAJ SU ALMA GEMELA LE ESTA RETANDO- grito Bokuto mientras reía. En el brazo de Atsumu se podía apreciar como algunas palabras eran escritas recientemente, Sakusa se sorprendió al escuchar aquello, él en esos monetos también escribía algo ... No, no podía ser aquello, se decía Kiyoomi.

Él de rulos dejo de escribir para acercarse a su pareja y contemplar su rostro, y cuando vio todo lo que estaba dibujado en esta, no podía creerlo, los dibujos o escritos que se encontraban en el rostro de su pareja eran los mismos que tenia Sakusa en el rostro. Kiyoomi salió corriendo de allí a encerrarse en el baño a procesar todo. Mientras que Atsumu, por el repentino grito de Bokuto y el sonido de la puerta cerrarse fuertemente, despertó, y se vio rodeado de tres personas que se reían de él.

-¿Qué mierda? - habló para reincorporarse, mientras que Hinata no pudo más y comenzó a dar largas carcajadas- ¿qué sucedió? - habl9 nuevamente, ya que nadie decía nada, solo se reían de él.

-No despertabas, así que, te hicimos un cambio de look- le respondió Inunaki- deberías ver tu cara, estas perfecto- dicho esto le alcanzó un espejo al peli-teñido, Atsumu tomo aquel espejo en sus manos y se dedico a ver su rostro, pudo ver varios dibujitos y una que otras palabras, pero una de ellas, que a pesar de verso a la inversa, pudo leerla claramente "Propiedad de Kiyoomi, no tocar".

-Son unos ... ¿! POR QUÉ YO!? - gritoneo él teñido, todos los demás solo se reían mucho más de él por último que dijo, mientras que este se levanto y comenzó a dirigir al baño a quitar todo aquellos de su rostro, en su transcurso vio su brazo y pudo notar la letra de quien era la persona elegida para él, era una queja "¿aún eres un maldito niño que se raya la cara?", le respondería después, ahora su misión era quitar toda marca de marcador en su rostro. Al estar ya en la puerta del baño, pudo escuchar la voz de su pareja al otro lado, tenia la intención de sorrenderlo, pero al saber que hablaba con alguien, quiso saber con quien y de que habla.

-... Motoya, enserio, ni yo puedo creerlo ...- se escuchaba la voz de Sakusa algo nervioso, ¿habrá sucedido algo mientras el dormía? -... No, no es broma, sabes que no bromeo con esto. ..- si mal no conociera a Sakusa, en momentos se estaba tocando la cabeza y los ojos lo mantendría cerrados -... Es que enserio, él ... Estaba cerca mío todo el tiempo ... Si, si, es mi alma gemela ... No se, no pude darme cuenta antes ... Te estoy diciendo que hoy lo descubrí ... Motoya, yo también me sorprendí ... Si, tengo que hablarle, pero, al mismo tiempo no puedo, yo- el habla de Sakusa se vio interrumpida por la presencia y voz de Atsumu.

-No ibas a decirme ... ¿acaso no tengo derecho? - hablo Atsumu cabizbajo, Sakusa le daba la espalda a su pareja, así que de igual manera no podía ver los rayones reflejados en su cara- Dime Omi ... ¿me ibas a decir? -.

-Hablamos luego Motoya...- dicho esto colgó la llamada con su primo y se quedo en la misma posición 

Ninguno decía nada, era un silencio muy incomodo, nadie quería dar el primer paso y hablar... Solamente llevaban 4 meses de novios, ¿y si Sakusa lo manda al carajo solo para estar con su alma gemela?, esa interrogante hacia que los brillantes ojos de Atsumu perdieran un poco el brillo y en estos se colaran unas pequeñas lágrimas... Su Omi no podría ser capaz de dejarlo por alguien que no conoce, es más, dijo que lo de almas gemelas no le interesaba... Pero aún así, tenia miedo, miedo de que aquello fuera realidad, miedo de que la persona a la cual amaba con su vida lo desechara sin más, miedo de que aquel amor tan grande que sentía por él, al otro no le importara y se fuera, dejandolo completamente solo... Atsumu podía verse como alguien muy confiado de si mismo, alguien a quien le gusta demostrar que es la persona más hermosa del mundo, pero en verdad Atsumu igual tenia sus inseguridades, y ahora se hacían notar, frente a aquel que era el amor de su vida.

-¿Hablaras o no?- titubeante, así se escucho la voz de Atsumu, su cuerpo se estremeció, una descarga eléctrica sintió al terminar de pronunciar aquellas palabras.

-Miya, primero, no pienses cosas equivocadas...- hablo tranquilamente Sakusa, él, al igual que su pareja, también se encontraba nervioso, no era fácil decirle a alguien que era tu alma gemela, que nacieron para estar juntos, menos a la persona de la cual estuvo enamorado desde la preparatoria.

-¡Y QUÉ QUIERES QUE PIENSE! ¿QUÉ NO ME DEJARAS POR TU ALMA GEMELA? MALDITA SEA OMI, SE QUE NO VALGO NADA, PERO NO ME HAGAS ESTO, POR FAVOR, YO TE AMO- grito casi al borde del llanto Atsumu, tenia que soltar aquello, aquella inseguridad tenia que soltarla, quería saber que la persona que le decía todos los días "te amo" no lo dejara completamente solo. Sakusa escucho la voz quebradiza de Atsumu, sabia que su pareja estaba a punto de llorar, así que internamente mando a la mierda los gérmenes y fue a abrazar a su querido novio.

-Miya, cálmate amor, escúchame- hablaba Kiyoomi mientras su cabeza reposaba en el cuello de su pareja, pequeños sollozos por parte de Atsumu resonaban en el oído de Sakusa, al igual se sentía como el hombro de su chamarra comenzaba a mojarse, producto de las lágrimas que derramaba Atsumu- mira, sabes que seria incapaz de dejarte por alguien que no conozco...- la palabras de Sakusa se vieron interrumpidas por Atsumu.

-Pero... Ahora... Lo, lo conoces- gimoteo Atsumu mientras seguía abrazando a su pareja, Atsumu no quería separarse de aquel tacto, quería mantenerse así por siempre, si era posible- a... además, dudo que te ame... que te ame más de lo que yo lo hago-.

-Atsu, escúchame, primero, se que ahora conozco a mi alma gemela, pero no soy capaz de cambiarte, segundo, creo que mi alma gemela me ama de la misma manera que tu lo haces- hablo Sakusa en un doble sentido, esperaba a que su pareja conectara neuronas y se diera cuenta a que se refería.

-No, amor... Es imposible que alguien te ame más que yo, eres mi vida Omi, yo, yo sin ti no creo ser muy fuerte- le respondió Atsumu mientras se aferraba mucho más a Kiyoomi, una pequeña sonrisa se asomo por los labios de Sakusa, nunca se cansaría de escuchar a Atsumu recalcándole todo el amor que le profesaba, y ahora, sabiendo que él era su destinado, se sentia feliz al saber que lo podrá escuchar para siempre.

-Atsu, se que me amas demasiado, pero amor, no soy capaz de terminar con mi alma gemela, eres mi vida y no terminare contigo- Atsumu se quedo pensando en las palabras de Sakusa, a que se refería es... No. Kiyoomi se separó, no demasiado, de aquel abrazo y se retiró la capucha y el cubre bocas, mostrándole a Atsumu su rostro. Él gemelo Miya no podía creerlo, tenia los mismos rayones y la misma frase "Propiedad de Kiyoomi, no tocar" en su rostro, Sakusa, la persona a la cual amaba demasiado, esa persona, ese hermoso chico de cabellos rizados, aquel que lo volvía loco con solo mirarlo, era su alma gemela, era él, aquel que nunca se lastimaba, aquel que después de mucho tiempo comenzó a hablarle.

-Tú... Oh mierda- reía Atsumu, mientras que Sakusa secaba lentamente las lágrimas que salieron de sus ojos, no podía creerlo, miles de escenarios se habían creado en su cabeza, pero nunca que Kiyoomi era su destinado- Yo... Maldita sea, te amo demasiado- al termino de decir esto, tomo el rostro del rizado y beso sus labios, lo beso como nunca antes lo había hecho, miles de sentimientos se transmitieron a través de aquel toque de labios, pero, el que más predominaba, era el amor, el amor que ambos sentían por el otro.

Ya no había preocupación alguna, ya no tendrían que preocuparse al momento en que sus almas gemelas se presentaran en su vida, ya que eran el uno para el otro, desde siempre lo habían sido, desde las primeras nacionales de ambos, esa primera vez que se vieron cara a cara, desde la primera vez que Itachiyama gano frente a Inarizaki, desde que se encontraron en el campamento de entrenamiento juvenil, en el partido de Inarizaki contra Karasuno, donde Sakusa miraba a aquel rubio desde las gradas, desde aquellas finales perdidas donde cruzaron miradas fuera del gimnasio, desde que Sakusa cruzo las puertas del gimnasio de los MSBY, cuando lo nombraron parte del equipo y jugador titular. Siempre estuvieron allí, presente en cada momento del otro, ya nada mas importaba que ellos dos, nada ni nadie ahora interrumpiría aquella felicidad de ambos, ahora solo son ellos y su amor, para siempre.


End file.
